Welcome To The Club
by StripesCO
Summary: After years of being denied entrance to an underground scene club, Georgie is finally accepted. And soon becomes aware of the club's sexually driven atmosphere...
1. Part 1 i

**A/N:** This story is mainly 3rd POV - Georgie (Kindergarten Goth) centric. There are a couple side pairings I put into this story, but the main pairing is CuKinder [Curly Goth & Kindergarten Goth]. Enjoy!

* * *

Georgie stared at the crowd swaying rather erotically to the repetitive hard bass and drop. The music seem to sink deep within his bones and even his hips sort of swindled towards the left and then back to the right as he kept - out of sight - towards the back of club, near the open-bar. It was his first time at the underground rave scene, and so far all the stories that Dylan had told him of the place was real. Maybe, that was why Ethan and Henrietta denied him from going when he was only twelve.

Georgie leaned his head back against the wall he was standing against as he remembered his first time begging Ethan to let him go to the underground club. He had been hanging out with both Dylan and Ethan behind the school, and listening to various experiences Dylan had exclaimed to him after his first time at the club.

* * *

_"It was amazing!"_ Dylan had said. His expression had sounded far too excited for a Goth. _"I've never had so much fun - it was almost as fun as my first Nine Inch Nails concert."_

Georgie had witness the somewhat shy look Dylan had sent towards Ethan, who had merely ignored the look and had begun to light up a new cigarette.

_"I want to go, Dylan!"_Georgie had piped up, already feeling excited about this club he had never been to before. Dylan had smiled at the amused younger Goth, and had nodded his head; promising to take Georgie the next time they all decided to go.

Ethan, however, had been the enforcer to their lovely dream of attending the underground club as he had taken a drag of his cigarette and had hissed out loud, _"No, Georgie."_

Georgie had turned confused eyes upon the older Goth. _"What?"_

_"You're not going to the club anytime soon, Georgie,"_ Ethan had said sternly. Georgie had only gaped at the other before finding his voice, _"You can't tell me what to do, Ethan!"_

Ethan had merely glared at the youngest Goth before sucking his cigarette more forcefully than ever. He had exhaled the smoke outwardly before jutting forward and gripping the little Goth's neck. Georgie had felt himself panic and he had clawed at the hand around his throat, eyes wide as Ethan had shoved Dylan – who had been attempting to halt him - away.

_"You're not going to that club, Georgie,"_ Ethan had whispered almost vehemently. His smoker's breath had washed over the boy's face and Georgie had felt himself grow even more panicky. _"Understand?"_

Georgie had mumbled and Ethan had released him; ignoring the perplexed look Dylan gave him as he checked out the little Goth.

* * *

Georgie opened his eyes a bit and glanced towards the sticky floor. That had been the first and only time Ethan had ever touched him, and it had caused him to become quite skittish around the other Goth. The few couple of days after the incident of Ethan purposely getting his message across about Georgie being denied entrance to the club, the younger Goth had immediately stray far away from the elder. He had managed to either be standing behind Dylan or sitting beside Henrietta; anywhere away from Ethan.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! **


	2. Part 1 ii

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

The second time he had worked up the nerve to ask permission to join the other Goths to the underground club, two years had already passed. As a rouge teenager of only fourteen, he had decided to ask, this time, Henrietta for consent. Ethan, unfortunately, had been presented at the same time as well, and he had stalked up towards the teen. Georgie had automatically tensed up as Ethan had begun to approach him, but a gentle hand had stopped the older Goth in his tracks.

Henrietta had gently pushed with the palm of her hand the other Goth's chest, and had sent Ethan, stumbling a bit, away from the younger teen. Ethan had glared at the woman, but stood away from the two as Henrietta had turned her attention onto the teenager.

_"Georgie,"_ She had begun to say, _"Not yet. You would be too overwhelmed in the club."_

_"That's bullshit!" _Georgie had complained out loud.

_"Trust me Georgie,"_ Henrietta had pleaded. _"Besides we weren't your age when we first decided going!"_

That had shut him up completely and the younger Goth had since refused to ask any of his other Goth friends for permission to get into the underground club.

* * *

A coarse hand lightly slapped the side of his face and Georgie immediately flinched backwards. A completely stoned Punker jolted backwards in alarm. "S-sorry," He said, stuttering a bit. "I didn't know you were real."

Georgie rolled his eyes as the Punker slowly slid passed him, unintentionally touching and scaring several people he managed to slink by. Sighing once more, the youngest Goth stared out towards the sea of multicolored hair styles and bodies moving seductively against the throbbing bass. He remembered earlier this week when Dylan, Ethan, and Henrietta had approached him with pre-bought tickets to the underground club.

_"Why now?" _He had felt inclined to ask.

_"You're ready now, Georgie," _Ethan had muttered.

_"And it's an all-night underground rave - those are the best!"_ Dylan had shouted enthusiastically. _"Plus we'll be able to celebrate your birthday in style."_

Now turning sixteen at midnight, the younger Goth had only felt elated when they stood outside the club's entrance; although it was easy access into the club as Ethan seemed to know at least everybody who worked there. Once inside - the club only half filled with people - Georgie was surprised by the different atmosphere. He expected an underground rock band to be performing and only Goth kids to be presented. Instead, two Disc-Jockeys sat on-top a raised platform stage, spinning and mixing some rather hardcore techno; and many variations of scenes were there - Goth, Punk, hell even some Hipsters and Vamps were even in the club, dancing with one another.

_"Why are there Vamps here?" _Georgie had asked. He had turned around to regard his friends, but had only saw different people pushing past him - the others nowhere to be seen.

Feeling slightly nervous, Georgie had dodged his way past sweaty bodies pressing against him till he had reached the open-bar. He had edged towards the corner of the bar, shrouded mainly in darkness, away from the loud obnoxious drunks. He had blearily glanced around the club as his foot began tapping self-consciously to the music. And after the Punker had given him quite a scare, Georgie had left the safe vacant spot and ventured towards the dance-floor of the club; searching aimlessly for his friends.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	3. Part 1 iii

**A/N: **I think I wrote Dylan as man-whore... Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

He was surprised to find Dylan so fast; although the red Goth was dancing rather suggestively halfway across the dance-floor from him. Georgie gaped as Dylan slid a hand around the waist of some shorter young Goth male teen; pulling the other's head up so their lips could meet. Just as quickly as he had insinuated the kiss, Dylan broke away; shifting his hips a bit as the other Goth pressed his lips against the side of his throat - hands instantly grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

Dylan allowed the sentiment; tilting his head a bit to give better access for the other. A young Punkish woman - close to nearly twenty or so - slid up against the other side of the red Goth; and Georgie watched as Dylan turned his head around and captured the woman's lips with his own. The other Goth continued to grip Dylan's sleeve as his kisses were becoming more sloppy and wet.

Georgie turned his attention from his sexually sufficient friend onto the rest of the dance-floor. His eyes widened a bit as he took noticed of Henrietta dancing with another woman - not that Georgie minded the whole sexual orientation thing. Lesbian, gay, or bi; whatever he didn't care. Love was love - no matter who you were with. But this wasn't just a random woman. No this was the blondish-silver chick that was once part of Mike Makowski's vampire group. Her name, however, was lost upon his mind, and Georgie could only gape more openly as the women's arms were wrapped tightly around one another's waists; fingers clenching playfully at each other's rumps.

Their foreheads pressed together a bit as lips gently pecked at one another's. A couple pressed past Georgie, and the young teen could only stare in silent shock as their shirts were removed and they began to grind against one another. Scooting away from them, the little Goth gazed back out to see Henrietta and the Vamp chick also grinding against one another. Their hair sway in front of their faces as sweat rolled in drips down the sides of their cheeks. Seemly out of nowhere, Dylan showed up next to the two women. His little entrepreneurs apparently had been abandoned and he threw his arms around the women's shoulders; bringing them against his side and laughing as they stared a little bitterly up at him.

* * *

Barely audible voices screamed out loud from the two DJs, and Georgie was pushed aside as the dance-floor began to fill up with many half naked people all grabbing one another and grinding. A bit of panic rose up from deep within at the closeness everyone was getting, and the little Goth quickly turned and fled back to the open-bar. He huddled close to the end of the bar, near the darkness once more, and placed his hands over his face - rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he tried to quell the rise of panic.

"Hey." A voice shouted out loud near him. Georgie lifted his head and saw a woman with her hair dyed blue staring intently at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, stepping near him. Georgie shrugged his shoulders at her, refusing to speak.

She giggled at his reaction. "It's okay if you're feeling overwhelm. I remember my first time here. Here," She offered a small glass of translucent liquid towards him. Georgie froze, neither accepting nor denying the drink.

"It's okay. It's not spiked or anything - it's just a little liquor. It'll make you enjoy the night even more," The woman said softly.

Still a little reluctant, Georgie took the tiny shot and tipped the clear liquor back. He immediately coughed bitterly and pressed his tongue between his teeth; trying to block out the taste. The blue haired woman offered him a dessert cherry as he spat a little bit of the liquor out. The little Goth gave a confused shake of his head as he stared at the cherry. "Takes the taste away," The woman explained. Nodding his head, Georgie popped the cherry into his mouth; biting into it and feeling the somewhat sweetness actually melt the nasty malt taste out of his mouth.

"It works!" He exclaimed out loud, watching the woman nod her head and giggle as his reaction.

"Well of course, and hopefully that liquor will make you feel a little alive..." The woman meant to leave, but Georgie called after her. "Wait! What's your name?"

She mumbled something back but Georgie couldn't hear her properly as new, heavier, techno music began to filter around him. His fingers began to shake a bit and Georgie glanced down at them before heading towards the dance-floor again. He smiled stupidly as a warm feeling crept through him and he watched the many club participants grind and touch one another. Dylan had stepped away from Henrietta and her date, and was busy grinding with another guy. Ethan, on the other hand, was the only one who Georgie had not seen on the dance-floor; or anywhere in the club if he was being truly honest.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	4. Part 1 iv

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

A hand snaked around his mid-section, pulling him away from his observation post and against one of the walls. Georgie froze as two older Punks smiled seductively at him. One trailed a finger across the side of his face towards his lips while the other watched amusingly beside him.

"Oh, so young," The one trailing the finger whispered out loud. Georgie turned his head towards the side and tried to move his arms and legs a bit. The man smirked as he held Georgie's wrist upward and pressed him tightly against the wall. A mouth plundered its way upon his own, and the little Goth struggled fiercely as the man started kissing him. A hand cupped underneath his chin, while a thumb and forefinger squeezed the sides of his face tightly. Georgie shook as his mouth gaped open wider and a tongue secretly licked its way into his mouth.

Georgie struggled helplessly as the other Punk was busy rubbing up and down the legs of his clothed black jeans; his face pressed dangerously close to his crotch. Pulling away from his mouth, the Punk assaulting his mouth stared at him with lust. Georgie, however, felt horrible and dizzy - he was sure the drink was starting to take its effect now.

"P-please," He muttered tiredly.

Hands rubbed over and around his body as he felt his eyelids slide close. His body thrummed with the music and alcohol, and the newly given attention the two Punks were giving. They ignored his pleas, and continued to massage and kiss him tenderly. A shout, however, startled the mood as the Punk rubbing Georgie's leg was roughly grabbed and thrown away from the little Goth. The other Punk turned around and bitterly spat out loud, "Oh you; fuck you!"

Through lazy eyes, Georgie took notice of Ethan staring venomously at the Punk. His white dress shirt was somehow gone, but he was still wearing his black trench-coat. His face was frowning at the Punk and he moved forward to pull the man off of the little Goth. The Punk angrily cursed at the Goth and tried to move back towards Georgie. Ethan, however, placed himself in front of Georgie and glared at the other man - clearly expecting a fight. The Punk merely scoffed before leaving the two alone.

* * *

Still feeling a bit woozy, Georgie stared up at the older Goth; scared of what he might do. He had just saved Georgie from sexual abuse - almost close to rape - and his back was still being given to the little Goth. Georgie stood a little closer to him and heard the curse that escaped the elder's lips, "Goddamn it, Georgie!"

Georgie froze. Ethan whirled around and moved his hand towards the little Goth. Georgie immediately began to shake in his place, and Ethan moved his hand away. "Fuck! Georgie, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Georgie nodded his head as he tried to quell his fear of being choked by the taller Goth away, but he still wearily held back. Ethan seemed to notice the hesitation and he turned away from the younger Goth. A new song was starting to play, more sensual and somewhat dark, and Georgie felt his body begin to move a bit to the beat. He stared after his departing friend before running behind and throwing his arms around the other's waist.

"Ethan!" He whined, pressing his face against the back of the black trench-coat. His fingers scooted upwardly as he touched Ethan's pale stomach, rubbing softly around the drizzle of hair that was around his navel.

Ethan placed his hand over-top Georgie's, and stroked around the soft pale hand. Turning around in the little Goth's embrace, Ethan stared down at the teen as he pressed his face against his chest.

"Your shirt's missing," Georgie mumbled, taking in the slightly bare and toned chest of the older Goth.

Ethan chuckled. "I know."

"Why?"

He shrugged, and pulled the younger closer against his body. Georgie tensed a bit before melting against Ethan. Music made him move a bit and he began shifting his hips against the taller Goth's. "This music is good, I mean really fucking good! Although, I'd like to be out on the dance-floor like Henrietta and Dylan."

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	5. Part 1 v

**A/N: **Thank you for the comments! We're edging closer towards the sexiness... Enjoy!

* * *

Ethan smirked as he pulled Georgie behind him and the two found themselves on the dance-floor. They were only on the edge of the actually floor - Ethan wasn't sure he wanted Georgie to get so close to the middle, where all the tendencies usually happened. Georgie's body moved back against Ethan's as the older Goth kept an arm around him. Staring outwardly he saw Henrietta and her date openly kissing - tongue and all. Dylan appeared between the two women once more, but this time they welcomed his appearance. Breaking from her kiss with the Vamp, Henrietta leaned over towards Dylan; kissing him soundly as the other woman merely gripped the side of his shirt. Dylan cupped Henrietta's face pulling it even closer to his own before beckoning the Vamp woman's head towards his own.

Georgie watched, transfixed even though his body continued to sway slightly against Ethan's, as Dylan and Henrietta and the Vamp shared a three-way kiss. A tongue began trailing over the red Goth's cheek and he smirked as he broke away from Henrietta. He instantly turned around and kissed the other woman as Henrietta trailed her black fingernails down the side of Dylan's neck, smirking as he shivered slightly.

It seemed like Dylan could get anyone he really wanted, and Henrietta looked pretty happy with her own date that Georgie was feeling a little down. Although, he did have Ethan pressed against his back - his arm tight around his waist. And he had already been kissed tonight... _Maybe... _He frowned at the thought, but couldn't help but wonder what kissing Ethan would be like. Besides according to everyone on the dance-floor it was fair-game whether you kissed or humped. But then he remembered Ethan's hand choking him a bit when he stood up against him those four years ago.

_Maybe it's different_. He thought with sudden determination. He turned around and felt Ethan's arm loosen around his waist. Staring up at the taller Goth, Georgie motioned for him to bend down as if he had something to say. Ethan obliged, leaning downward a bit and feeling Georgie's arms wrap tightly around his neck. Georgie smirked at the older Goth's bewilderment as he pressed his face upwardly and captured the other's lips with his own. They kissed somewhat soundly, Ethan pulling upwards a bit with Georgie following. Slowly they pulled apart and leaned against one another gasping for breath. The little Goth lifted his head upwards again, in an attempt to peck once more at the elder's lips, but Ethan tilted his head away.

"Don't Georgie," He mumbled. "I might not be able to stop myself if you kiss me like that again."

Georgie frowned. "Maybe, I don't want you to stop."

"No."

Georgie huffed. "Yes," He said sternly, feeling his body beginning to burn with determination and heat. He leaned his head downwards, and against better judgment, licked a strip down the middle of Ethan's chest to his naval - twirling his tongue against the drizzle of hair. Hands grabbed the side of his face and Georgie mumbled as Ethan pulled it upward so his mouth could descend upon it in a very bruising manner.

* * *

Shifting forward a bit, Georgie felt a tingly-like feeling creep up his spine and he grabbed a hold of the collar of the taller Goth's trench-coat. Ethan noticed the lust filled eyes and pulled away from the younger Goth. Judging from the open mouth look the younger was showing, Ethan teasingly lifted his hips upwardly, letting it collide with the younger's pelvic region. Georgie mumbled stupidly, feeling sparks shot upwards a bit.

"Fuck," He cursed. "Do that again!"

Ethan smirked, repeating the same gesture as before. Georgie moaned quietly and before he was entirely sure of his surroundings, he had sunk to his knees and pressed his face straight against Ethan's clothed crotch.

"Isn't this what guys like?" Georgie asked innocently; pressing his face tighter against the other's crotch.

"Jesus fuck, Georgie!" The taller Goth shouted out loud. He pulled the teen away from his crotch and grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him through the swarm of countless still grinding renegades towards a dimly lit hallway. Georgie gripped Ethan's hand tighter, afraid to lose him as the taller Goth seemed to know exactly where he was going. All along the hallway many other couples were busy getting their desires on. Georgie had to stop and stare in wonder as he saw one woman's mouth near a man's crotch.

"Don't stare," Ethan hissed, tugging Georgie behind him. "Otherwise, they'll view it as either a challenge or a threat."

Stumbling over a few people who lay on the floor, rutting against one another, Ethan stood in front of a door off to the side of the hallway. The nameplate mentioned some random guy's name, and the block letters next to the door-frame spelled out the word office. Nimbly, Ethan turned the knob and swung the door open. He pulled Georgie forward and shoved the teenager into the office while shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	6. Part 1 vi

**A/N:** Please note that this section is _very_ explicit; and when I say explicit I mean **EXPLICIT**! Enjoy!

* * *

Georgie stared around in wonder at the room. A desk was in one half of the room; an old computer sat upon it, followed by a weird looking phone machine. A very nice, somewhat faded and worn down, red leather couch sat against the opposite wall of the desk. A loud bang alerted the teenager to his other occupant. Turning back to regard the older Goth, Georgie was perplexed at seeing Ethan sagging against the door; his head bent downwards so his facial expression was hidden.

"Ethan?" He whispered, slinking towards the stoic man.

"I'm sorry, Georgie," Ethan mumbled, still looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"For hurting you that day. I didn't mean to hurt you! My rage... This is why I didn't want to bring you here," Ethan continued to sag against the door. "There's something in this club that causes so many to crave sex..."

"I agree with you there, 'cause I feel a need to touch you!" Georgie chuckled, hoping to create a nice little joke so Ethan would cheer up and forget the past.

Ethan raised his head upwardly and stared intently at the younger Goth. His hand shot outward, causing Georgie to flinch a bit. His index finger pointed towards the red couch. "Same situation," He mumbled.

"What?"

"What we plan to do has already happened between me and Dylan - when I first brought him to the club."

Georgie's mouth opened. "You fucked him?"

Ethan chuckled. "Not exactly. He fucked me."

Georgie took the answer shockingly well, and Ethan observed the teenager as he contemplated his options. Finally Georgie shrugged his shoulders, and threw his arms around the older man's neck; kissing underneath his chin.

"Well," He began, nibbling at the little hints of stubble. "That's his lost. Besides, judging from what I've seen of Dylan on the dance-floor - he's a whore. I'm not. And I want you. I want you now, Ethan! Even if all you can give me is just tonight. Otherwise I might have to go find those two Punks again; they were sort of fun."

Ethan snarled somewhat upon hearing that Georgie would leave him for horrible cheap sex. In a whirl of black he wrapped his arms tight around the teenager and pressed his lips, hot and wet, against the other's. Georgie felt a whine escape him as he was backed away from the door and into the middle of the room. The taller Goth pulled away and laid his hands against the teenager's stomach. Georgie stared up at him; trust evident in his eyes as the other slowly lifted his black shirt up and off.

Ethan stroked his fingers lightly down the little Goth's chest, smirking as he felt Georgie's body flutter a bit. Gently he stroked the side of Georgie's neck before letting his lips tenderly press a kiss against the side. The little Goth shuddered at the sentiment and he reached outwardly to grasp the collar edges of the black trench-coat. Ethan pulled away from nuzzling against the side of his neck as he helped slide the coat off.

* * *

Standing half naked in front of each other, Georgie surged forward to kiss the other Goth again. Teeth bit at his bottom lip and Georgie groaned as he licked at the thin bit of blood spilling from the nibble. Managing to go back for another kiss, Georgie backed Ethan up towards the red couch; the leather squeaking a bit as they collapsed onto it. Georgie moved his mouth away from Ethan's and trailed it downward - getting off of the taller Goth so he was in-between his legs.

"Georgie," Ethan muttered, watching the youngest Goth press his face, once more, against the junction of his crotch.

The teen ignored him and ran his face over the right inner thigh before allowing the same sentiment towards the left. He grinned up at the older Goth before diving forward and biting into the older Goth's pants. His teeth scrapped the button and zipper as a shiver went up Ethan's spine. Pulling his mouth away from the zipper and whatnot, Georgie calmly unzipped Ethan's pants. He was a little shocked to see no barrier, only a cock straining forward, as Ethan shrugged down at him.

Pulling the pants down so they hung halfway off the older Goth, Georgie began littering kisses up and around Ethan's exposed inner thighs, before pressing his mouth lightly against the tip of his cock.

Ethan leaned his head backward on the couch as Georgie licked tentatively at his manhood. Georgie liked the little noises the other Goth was emitting and he licked even longer around the head of the cock before placing his mouth over-top it and sucking it towards the back of his throat.

"Jesus _Christ_, Georgie!" Ethan shouted, pinching forward and rubbing his fingers through the thin black strands of hair. Georgie felt his body tingle a bit as Ethan's fingers gripped his hair somewhat tightly and his face was pushed forward so more of the older Goth's cock slid past into his mouth. He felt his eyes begin to water as he gave a delicious tug with his mouth; his tongue still circling around the piece of flesh within his mouth. Ethan trembled a bit, digging his fingers even more tightly into the teenager's hair as Georgie began deep-throating him. A tingling nerve started shooting through him, and Ethan felt his toes clench a bit within his black boots.

"Fuck, Georgie, I'm gonna come if you don't stop," He warned as best he could as another tremor raced up his spine.

The teenager merely glanced up at him before pressing his mouth even tighter against the cock. Ethan shivered even more as felt his insides lose control. Georgie gagged a bit as something salty and thick began filling his mouth. He pulled the older Goth's cock out his mouth and spurted; white dribbling down the corner of his mouth while he held the piece of flesh in his hands. Ethan was still coming, and couldn't hold back as he managed to jizz a bit onto the teenager's face as Georgie had held his cock aiming upwardly.

Georgie froze, not knowing what to do as he felt the thick liquid run down the side of his face. He suddenly felt ashamed and wanted to run away from the taller Goth, but Ethan tackled him to the floor of the office - his pants scooting downward awkwardly.

"Jesus _fucking _Christ, Georgie!" He exclaimed, leaning his body over-top the other's. "Do you know how hot that was? Do you know how hot you look right now?"

He leaned his face forward and ran his tongue over the edge of the little Goth's face; licking his own ejaculation away. "So." A lick was emitted again and again. "Fucking." Another longer lick. "Hot!" His mouth touched the teenager's and he kissed soundly at the pair of swollen lips. Pulling away, Ethan unhooked his boots and slid them off before removing his pants completely. Georgie stared up at him as Ethan leaned him back down.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	7. Part 1 vii

**A/N:** Be warned that this section is **_much more_** **explicit** than the last one. **EXPLICIT! **Enjoy!

* * *

Tossing his black sneakers off and all but ripping the pair of socks away, Ethan managed to rid the little Goth of his own pants. Georgie laid panting and trembling a bit in only his underwear as the older Goth pressed his face against his chest. Ethan pressed a quick kiss to the teenager before letting his lips move downwardly; sucking and nibbling at every piece of flesh his mouth touched. Georgie shivered underneath him, and moaned out loud when one bite sent his body quaking in pleasure. Ethan chuckled, the vibrations tingling against the teenager's overly sensitive skin, and placed his hand over-top the little Goth's clothed crotch.

Georgie stared up at him with a deep blush settling within his cheekbones. Ethan merely clutched the waistband of the fabric and pulled the last precious protection off the teen. Georgie turned his head to the side, embarrassment radiating throughout his entire body as Ethan's mouth ghosted hot puffs of air against his cock.

A hand touched the side of his cheek, and Georgie was forced to look back at the taller Goth. "It's okay, Georgie. You're beautiful." Ethan mumbled, before leaning his head down and taking all of Georgie in.

Georgie whined and even managed to buck up into Ethan's mouth as the older Goth sucked as hard as he could. His mouth seemed to suck perfectly that Georgie could feel himself shatter a bit. He gripped the thick curly strands of hair - much like Ethan had gripped his hair moments before - and shouted out loud as his orgasm shot through him as he bucked upwardly into the back of the elder's mouth. Ethan swallowed proudly before leaning his body sideways against the teenager's.

* * *

They heaved heavily a bit as Ethan shifted a bit. He gently shoved the younger Goth against the floor so he was lying on his stomach with his ass in the air. Ethan hummed a bit as he nuzzled his nose against the back of the little Goth, before firmly grabbing the hunk of ass in his hands. Georgie squirmed a bit. He mumbled Ethan's name as the tall Goth squeezed his buttocks playfully before spreading them open, just a bit. He leaned forward and let his tongue lick gently up the crack - near his entrance.

Georgie completely flailed, and his back legs trembled a bit as he managed to voice his disapproval out loud. "E-Ethan! What are you doing?"

Ethan pulled away from licking at the now puckered entrance to answer the teen. "I'm giving you a rim-job. Trust me, Georgie; it'll make things easier in a few moments."

Georgie mumbled before pressing his face tighter against the floor as Ethan's tongue began probing at his entrance a little deeper. Pulling his tongue away from the now much more puckered entrance, somewhat wet with desire, Ethan stuck two fingers within his mouth and sucked deeply. He pulled them out, smirking at the drip of saliva that ran sloppily in strands down the back of his hand before angling them up against the teenager's ass. He pushed them in; amazed at the little resistance Georgie's body seemed to give his fingers.

Georgie groaned, pushing back against the fingers as Ethan moved them back and forth, and circled them a bit. The inner walls loosen up somewhat, and Ethan pulled his fingers out before grabbing a hold of his cock and nudging the head towards the teen's entrance. Georgie groaned out loud again as Ethan slowly pushed his way inside, and the taller Goth pulled him halfway up off the floor. His hands guided the little Goth into a hands and knees position while he draped his body over-top the teen's.

* * *

Soon Ethan was buried up to the hilt in the younger body, and he froze. His hands ran soothingly over trembling limbs as Georgie whimpered underneath him. Ethan bit playfully against the teen's shoulder before pulling himself out a bit and shoving in, harder than before, and causing Georgie to shout out in deep pleasure. Skin flapping against one another could be heard as Ethan began a steady rhythm; his thrusts sending the little Goth's body forward a bit.

Georgie felt his cock grow hard with desire once more as the older Goth's movements touched him more intimately than ever before. A face pressed against the side of his neck and Georgie tilted his own face so he could muster a sideways awkward kiss on the other's lips. A hand curled underneath him, pumping slowly to the deep heavy thrusts. Georgie tilted his head backwardly, barking out an angry beautiful cry that caused Ethan's skin to prick a bit.

"That's it, Georgie," He whispered against the outer-shell of the teen's ear. "Lose yourself to me - give away to the pleasure." His hand tugged even harder and Georgie trembled underneath the assault before his cock began squirting and bathing the other's hand white.

Ethan smirked at the sight and he pulled out farther than before slamming back up into the now tight heat - his own body becoming unraveled as he released deep with the younger Goth's body. He collapsed tiredly against the other, forgetting for a moment that he was bigger than Georgie, and causing the teen to flop instantly to the floor as Ethan lay strewn across his back.

Pulling himself up and dislodging himself from within Georgie's body, the taller Goth curled his arm around the younger's waist. He guided the teen back against his chest as he lay against the red couch, breathing a bit heavily as held the little Goth in-between his legs. Georgie slumped against his chest; his head pillowing to the side as Ethan brushed strands of sweaty hair out of his face.

"Best rave ever," Georgie mumbled after a few moments of much needed silence. He snuggled his face even closer against the somewhat sweaty chest as his eyes fought to stay open.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	8. Part 2 i

**A/N:** Thanks for all the comments on part 1. Enjoy part 2!

* * *

Georgie didn't know how long he had lain asleep in the elder's embrace. He had only remembered a slight blurred moment of Ethan tilting him forward and whispering that he should place his right leg through the open hole of his black jeans. But now his, once closed and slacked, eyes blinked open as he could hear someone chuckling near him.

He observed Dylan sitting on-top the wooden desk, smirking and swishing his hair out of his eyes a bit as he perceived the two shirtless guys. Ethan glared at the red Goth, who merely stretched backwardly, a bit, on the desk while chuckling lightly.

"Well, this is quite interesting," The familiar voice jeered out loud; startling the teenager even more. "Ethan, you're truly the leader of our group - considering you've slept with all of us, now."

"Shut up, Dylan!"

"Well, actually," Dylan smirked as another chuckle escaped his lips, and he proceeded to jester towards himself in some sort of recognition. "If we're talking 'technically' slept with... You never slept with me - I slept with you!"

Georgie mumbled a bit as Ethan all but tossed him as he lunged for the other Goth, hate burning at his cheeks. His right hand tightened considerably around the mouthy Goth's throat, and Ethan glared angrily as he slammed the other down upon the desk. Dylan giggled despite the hot hand tangled tightly against his windpipe, and continued to mock the elder.

* * *

Georgie, on the other hand, couldn't help the loud hiss that escaped him as he accidentally slipped off the couch and fell down upon his ass. The other two, upon hearing the youngest hiss out his pain of discomfort, immediately paused their little scrimmage to observe the well-being of the little Goth.

"Georgie, are you okay?" Ethan asked tenderly. His right hand was still securely curled around the red Goth's throat, and he pushed forward so a little bit of pressure could be felt. Dylan swallowed thickly as he gave the youngest Goth a sincere look.

"My butt sort of hurts a bit," Georgie admitted sheepishly. He glanced up towards Ethan, who immediately released his grip of the other Goth's throat and walked over towards the other. He sunk to his knees so he could offer condolences by tenderly stroking the bare shoulder of the youngest. Dylan, on the other hand, couldn't help but be cheeky; especially considering that Ethan's hand was no longer threatening him to remain quiet.

"That rough, huh? Jeez, Ethan! Didn't realize how much of a stallion you are when it comes to a good fuck session! Did you mount him, hard and heavy?"

Georgie's eyes widened at the vulgar words radiating from the other Goth, and he tossed his head downwardly as shame began to fill him.

"Dylan, I swear to God." Ethan swore heavily underneath his breath. His fingers, however, continued to rub gently at Georgie's upper arm. Georgie, himself, moved forward a bit so his head was leaning over-top the taller Goth's shoulder and he could properly whisper into Ethan's ear: "Why is he acting like a douchebag?"

"And that's so far from him being normal, how?"

Georgie giggled out loud, and his little laughter tickled the side of the elder's neck; causing a half smirk to appear upon Ethan's face. "This is what Dylan looks like whenever he comes to this damn club. That and the effect of smoking an entire bowl by himself while letting others buy him drinks at the open-bar."

"Hey," Dylan interjected between the two. He had moved from the desk and was standing above the two before sliding downward so he was on his knees as well, and started staring somewhat seductively right into the eyes of the younger Goth. Georgie swallowed a bit as he moved his head away from the taller's shoulder. "Fancy a shy dance with me, Georgie?"

A toothy, almost sadistic, grin smiled at him, and Georgie wanted to shake his head in protest, but Dylan obviously ignored the message, and merely reached outwardly to grab his thin wrist; pulling him to his feet.

"Come on!"

"But my shoes!" Georgie mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as he was pulled barefoot and half naked after the red Goth. Dylan pushed past the slightly broken office door and down the familiar semi-dark hallway, where several people were still being ravaged by others, before all but tugging the little Goth back onto the still pulsing dance-floor. Georgie couldn't help but gawk at the still mass of people dancing suggestively and the two DJs chuckling at one another as they skipped to a new track on their laptops.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	9. Part 2 ii

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

A hand curled around his waist, and Georgie groaned a bit as he was pushed up against Dylan's chest. Luckily, Dylan hadn't lost his shirt yet. Although, there were a few marks of other people upon it, like the somewhat faded purple lipstick mark near his shirt collar. And the ever growing wrinkles that weren't so conspicuous. The red Goth still continued to stare somewhat intently at the younger before swaying his hips back and forth a bit. The friction wasn't lost on Georgie, and he couldn't help but feel himself start to become at least a little bit aroused. Dylan smirked at the reaction and slid a somewhat long finger underneath the little Goth's chin. Lifting the reluctant face upward, Georgie moaned as Dylan jumped at the given circumstance and kissed the other's lips.

Georgie felt his eyelids droop a bit as Dylan tilted his head backwards a bit, and a tongue licked at his bottom lip. Georgie squirmed at the foreign, yet erotic feel of having someone else tongue inside his mouth, and couldn't help his eyes sliding shut nor the gasping open-mouth look his face was probably showing. But it seemed as soon as Dylan's tongue had swooped into his mouth, it disappeared; leaving the little Goth confused. He blearily opened his eyes to see the red Goth's mouth being assaulted by some Punker. A feeling of uneasiness trailed up his spine, and Georgie felt his legs slowly turn to jelly as the remaining crowd began pushing against him. He stared down at his bare-feet, feeling the heavy bass vibrate underneath the soles, and bit his bottom lip as someone touched his bare arm.

"Georgie!"

His name was being called out loud, but the younger Goth could only focus on the cold fact that several other half naked bodies were beginning to press against his own. He glanced upwardly to see Dylan smirking at him from afar. The red Goth was slowly being pulled farther away, and Georgie felt his panic begin to rise at the thought of being left alone on the dance-floor. Until an arm wrapped around his waist - pulling him away from the pressurized dance-floor.

* * *

He refused to meet Ethan's gaze until the two were safely concealed, somewhat, behind the office door. Once the door shut lopsidedly, Georgie threw himself at the older Goth; causing the other to fall with the little Goth perched on-top his hips.

"That fuckin' jerk! Fuckin' prick and tease!" Georgie continued to huff as leaned forward so his bare chest was touching the elder's. Ethan didn't utter a word as he stared up at the younger. Almost as if in a trance, the little Goth reached forward with his hands to stroke the side of the taller Goth's face. Slowly, seductively wetting his throbbing bottom lip a bit, he leaned downward to press his lips against the other's.

Ethan groaned as he felt Georgie kiss him heartily, and a tongue shyly licked at his bottom lip before sneaking its way inside. His hands reached upward to grasp at the still sweaty locks of black as he tugged the younger Goth's head upward a bit. Georgie groaned against the treatment, and he allowed the older Goth to gently maneuver him over so he was stretched out on his side with Ethan's lips still locked upon his own. Ethan pulled away from his lips and gently scooted his face downwardly to rest underneath Georgie's chin. He heaved a few sighs as Georgie trailed his fingers through his long thick curly hair.

Georgie tilted his head backwards a bit, still massaging the elder's scalp. The throbbing beat of the music could still be heard, and the vibrations were still slowly running into the little Goth's body as he lay on the ground on his side and muttered out loud, "Fuck me again, Ethan."

Ethan lifted his face from underneath his chin and stared at the younger. "Are you sure?" He mouthed as Georgie tugged at the back of his head, playfully. The little Goth nodded his head, and sighed as lips pressed more assertively - hungrily - against his own. That was all the assurance Ethan needed, and his fingers began to skim down the bare chest of the younger Goth before messing with his black jeans once more.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	10. Part 2 iii

**A/N: Explicit** section! Enjoy!

* * *

The two stared at one another in a bout of shyness as Ethan hovered over-top the younger Goth's body. He dipped his head downward to nip a bit at the small Adam's apple, causing Georgie to squirm and cry out in pleasure. Hands firmly grabbed a hold of his skinny legs and began pushing them upwards slightly. The taller Goth pulled away from assaulting the other's throat so he could focus on bending Georgie's legs towards his chest so there would be some leverage to fucking him forward rather than the simple act of mounting.

Georgie felt his body tremble a bit as Ethan bent his little legs a tad, but couldn't help the sigh of pure pleasure escape his lips as his entire body shivered with anticipation. Ethan held the back of his legs upward a bit as his body pressed even closer to the younger. A smirk grew upon his face as he slowly let go of Georgie's legs - silently over-joyed when Georgie kept them bent in the same position and didn't drop them - and reached downward to grasp his cock. A deep moan escaped him, and Georgie stared at the elder lustfully. A hand gently rubbed at the side of his face, and Georgie couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh against the motive.

Until, however, there was a heavier grunt that sounded out in the office space, and the little Goth's eyes flashed open. His mouth fell open in a fit of pleasure, and Ethan rose his body up - slightly higher. He pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Georgie's legs trembled once more, and he found them aching to be released from their imprisoned position of being half curled up and between the older Goth's body. A half groan escaped him as he moved his legs from their awkward position somewhat against his chest, to wrapping around the waist-line - hips - of the taller Goth.

The new angle sent shivers up both their spines, and Ethan huffed as he thrust, almost painfully, into the smaller body. He half smiled down at the teenager as small drops of sweat began to form downwards. Georgie could only muster a few panting moans and little acknowledgements as his little arms wrapped around the older Goth's neck; bringing his face downward so their lips could meet more viciously than before. They pulled apart as Ethan's hips shoved forward, harder than ever, and the back of the little Goth's ankles began pushing against the back of Ethan's ass - urging him to move his body more.

* * *

Ethan couldn't help but lay his head underneath the younger's chin as he fought to control his slowly rising erratic emotions. Georgie merely choked back another pleasant sigh of pleasure, and ran his fingers through the other's hair. He tugged at the elder's curly locks before letting go, and allowing his head to lean forward a bit so he could peck at the other's somewhat sweaty neck. Georgie tilted his head a bit and let his teeth nip at the pale junction of collarbone and shoulder, relishing in the deep moan that escaped the elder. He bit even harder against the pale skin, and realized it was quite worth the taste of copper as Ethan groaned even louder than before and began thrusting even faster; his hands pulling the teenager's head up so their lips could brush against one another's in an almost brutal elopement.

The same tingling like sensation that Ethan had endured before when Georgie had, successfully, sucked him off, was beginning to arise once more. Rather incentive obsequies escaped his lips and he felt his entire lower half explode a bit as he thrust one long last time into the younger's body. Georgie groaned at the situation, and pressed his lips against the other's as their high was slowly beginning to descend.

Ethan startled a bit against Georgie's small chest, and he raised his head to gaze at the spent body beneath him. "Fuck Georgie! You didn't come yet, did you?"

Georgie merely smirked up at the elder. "I came, Ethan." The taller Goth cocked his head to the side; confusion etched perfectly on his physique. "I came when your thrust turned a little too hard. I think I came without being touched."

He gazed down his spent body as Ethan pulled himself away. His cock lay damp and still glistened a bit of translucent and whitish fluid onto his stomach.

"Yeah, definitely sure," He replied cheekily. Ethan leaned forward to kiss him tenderly a bit before suggesting that they get dress again.

"Unless you want Dylan to find us in this compromising situation rather than just shirtless," Ethan muttered as he buckled up his own black pants and slid his arms through the sleeves of his black trench-coat. He sat down upon the red couch and fished into the deep pockets of his coat. He pulled a half empty carton of smokes out, and began to light up a new cigarette. Georgie scooted next to him, fully dressed, and reached forward for a free fag.

"Thanks," He mumbled as Ethan lit his cigarette for him, and the two leaned against one another on the couch smoking. The taller Goth merely nodded his head as he took a long, overdue in his opinion, drag of his own cigarette. He rested his arm around the little Goth's shoulders and brought the other's face upwards for yet another small lingering kiss.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	11. Part 3 i

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

Ethan heaved a deep sigh and moved forward to drop his second cigarette onto the floor, crushing it beneath his boot and accidentally jostling Georgie awake. The teen had been slowly dazing off against the side of the taller Goth after his own cigarette had been sucked dry. He stared up at the elder, and squinted his eyes a bit so the conception of sleep wouldn't claim him. Ethan, however, chuckled at his drowsy-like state and whispered out loud, "I feel like a cup of coffee, what about you?"

Georgie nodded.

"Good," The taller Goth continued. "You think you can find Henrietta and her date, while I look for douche-boy?"

The teen nodded his head rather aggressively. "Yeah, no problem!" His voice was laced with a bit of drowsiness, but nevertheless offered the anticipation of finding the girls for the elder. Ethan felt his lips curl upwardly into a smile that held some warmth to it as he could hint at the eagerness that Georgie was showing.

As the younger Goth tried to maneuver away from the red couch to search the dance-floor for the girls he was pulled backwards as two strong hands had reached forward to wrap around his tiny waist. Fingers grasped the studded belt, and Ethan chuckled again, his smile growing even more, as Georgie cried out in panicky shock and landed haphazardly across his lap. Their eyes met and Georgie couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips as he felt the elder's fingers tighten considerably against his upper hips.

"Ethan!" He pouted, looking up at the elder from his awkward sideways position in which he hope was an angry scowl or glare. It didn't seem to have an effect on the other as Ethan merely leaned his head downwardly and pressed a tight kiss to his lips. Georgie felt his body responding as he leaned upward from the lap to grab a hold of the collar edges of the taller Goth's black trench-coat. They broke apart, quickly - for a small breather - before latching their lips upon the other in record speed.

Georgie couldn't help the noises he started making as his knees bent awkwardly against the side of Ethan's hips and his arms slowly began to wrap around the elder's neck, keeping him in place while their lips continued to gain some bit of swollen red. His fingers scooted upwardly a bit to tangle in the back of the thick curly hair as Ethan gave a half moan of some sort and proceeded to tangle his tongue with Georgie's as his own hands held him firmly on his lap.

* * *

Ethan pulled away after a while of constant erotic meshing of tongue and teeth against one another, and Georgie pouted as he slid his hands down from Ethan's hair to rest against the taller Goth's shoulders. He breathed heavily and his swollen lips began to quiver a bit as Ethan bit his bottom lip somewhat resentfully, and tried to muster his emotions under control. Especially considering the fluster-like look Georgie was showing, and the increasing pressure of the younger Goth scooting around a bit on his lap, or how much he wanted to just grab Georgie and fuck him again.

"We need to find the others," He said instead, letting Georgie move his knees and legs from around his hips so the teen could slide off his lap and head for the door. Stopping by the half-broken door, and pausing with his hand barely touching the door handle, the younger Goth turned back around and regarded the elder.

"When I find the girls," He began slowly, watching Ethan get up from the couch as well and subconsciously licking his slightly swollen bottom lip before continuing, "Where should I find you?"

Ethan smirked. "Don't worry about that," He said softly.

Georgie frowned at him but left in pursuit of the women.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! **


	12. Part 3 ii

**A/N:** There's mention of girl-on-girl action, but nothing really explicit... Enjoy!

* * *

Georgie was surprised at the lack of people on the dance-floor now. There were a few stranglers – mainly drunk people and a few stoners that were attempting to dance a bit, but for the most part they were failing miserably. Not to mention that the two Disc-Jockeys were missing from their platform. Music still rung throughout the club, however, but it was inevitable that it was merely a recording selection. Whipping his head back and forth, Georgie couldn't help but feel disappointed when he couldn't spot Henrietta or her vampire date anywhere on the dance-floor.

"Dammit, Henrietta!" He cursed out loud, causing a couple near him to glance over at him. He ignored their petty stares as he edged closer towards the dance-floor a bit, trying effortlessly to see if they had moved conspicuously throughout the dance-floor. However, there was still no Henrietta or her date anywhere to be found, and he slunk towards the side of the dance-floor in a somewhat defeated approach.

As his shoulders sagged rather heavily and he made his way towards two huge speakers that still vibrated with sound, he caught a glimpse of yet another similar dimly lit hallway, leading off to God only knows where. He felt the corners of his mouth rise upward a bit into a half smirk as he eyed the hallway and walked down it.

Georgie glanced from left to right, but found no-one resembling Henrietta or her date anywhere on the floor. To be quite frank, there was absolutely no-one making out in the hallway – unlike the other hallway that he and Ethan had shared. And most of the doors were firmly shut closed, not hanging by its hinges or whatnot. His smirk vanished completely as he slowly began to realize that the only way to find the girls would be to physically check all the rooms - a dangerous challenge that had the younger Goth gulping a bit as he wrapped his hand around the first brassy knob, attempting to turn it.

However, a light laughing-like sound rang out from behind one of the doors, further down the hall. Georgie perked up at the sound, his half smile returning as he thought, _That's Henrietta's laugh!_ He bounded towards the sound and barged through the closed door without a second thought, or knocking.

His excitement died, however, as he took notice of the women's situation.

* * *

Their bodies were folded together, with Henrietta standing somewhat behind the platinum blonde and holding her very closely against her own body, while her lips were trailing softly, somewhat erotically, against the outer corner of her date's ear. The Vamp blonde was busy squirming in front of Henrietta, and craning her neck backwards a bit so Henrietta could breathe little puffs of air onto the obviously highly sensitive skin.

"Henrietta, c'mon, p-please!" There was a slight exasperated pleading that slowly turned into a thin high pitch moan as skilled fingers began to touch rather intimate areas. Georgie's eyes widened considerably as he watch Henrietta's arm bend awkwardly, and a skirt slowly sinking lower to the ground. Feeling a blush beginning to arise, the younger Goth turned away from the intimate sight and backed out of the room; quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Holy shit!" He whispered as he staggered against the opposite wall from the door for a minute, letting the details slowly sink in.

"I take it they're not finish yet?" A voice startled him a bit, and Georgie looked over to see Ethan standing a few feet away from him in the hallway and holding a very delirious red Goth against his side.

"They're still fucking?" Dylan slurred his question a bit as he leaned heavily against Ethan's frame. His arm wrapped dramatically over the taller Goth's waist, and he snuggled his face against the black-cladded shoulder as Georgie nodded his head. The other Goth merely pressed his face tighter against Ethan's shoulder, and rotated it back and forth a bit before glancing over at the younger Goth and saying, "Ah, women! What're you gonna do?"

"Excuse me?" Henrietta and her date had appeared, their clothes wrinkled a bit and Georgie glanced away from them as another blush colored his cheeks once more. Henrietta, however, ignored his impudent blush and looked rather evenly pissed at Dylan. Dylan merely leaned his face even more against Ethan's shoulder as he half whispered out loud, "Took you two long enough!"

"Can I hit him?" Henrietta glared daggers at the red Goth, and looked at the taller Goth for confirmation.

"Be my guest," Ethan said, smirking as he pulled his shoulder away and let go of the other Goth. Dylan yelped in surprise as he collapsed almost automatically onto the floor. Georgie's eyes widened at the sight, but Henrietta, however, spat down onto the red Goth before reaching downward to pick him up. His head throbbed and he gagged a bit while Henrietta let him drop to the floor again.

"It's not worth it. I'll get him when he least suspects it; plus he's too gone to do anything that would have an effect on him," She murmured. Ethan and the Vamp chick chuckled at her statement, and Ethan reached downward to help pick up and walk their inebriated friend out of the club.

Georgie simply stared after them, caught between confusion and adoration for his friends, before Ethan's voice startled him, "Georgie, come on!"

He half jogged a bit to catch up with them and as he took to walking calmly behind the older four, he caught the little knowing look that Henrietta sent to Ethan, and heard her whisper, somewhat disapproving, "You lost your shirt again, Ethan?"

Ethan merely shrugged his shoulders as he half-carried the red Goth out, but his eyes seemed to shine a bit...

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	13. Part 3 iii

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

They sat around a rather large booth at Benny's, and Georgie smirked down at his coffee-cup as the caffeine was slowly beginning to bring out the post-hang-over for Dylan. He grumbled and cursed as he held his head in his hands, his fingers digging ferociously against his strands of hair as he sat bent over the table.

"Does anybody have a cigarette?" He meekly asked, still staring at the table. Ethan shrugged his almost gone packet out and tossed it to the red Goth. "Got a light as well, Ethan?" Dylan tried to chuckle weakly, but his voice sounded too garbled for laughter. The taller Goth rolled his eyes as he threw his lighter at the other.

Dylan lit the cigarette, and leaned back in the booth. "Thanks," He mumbled tiredly, pursing his lips together as smoke trailed lazily upwards.

Georgie turned his attention from the red Goth, to the platinum blonde Vamp chick who was still sitting and hanging out with them. Henrietta was busy conversing with her about liquid eyeliner or something similar to that variety, that it was the Vamp, herself, who noticed the younger Goth's staring. She smiled softly at him as Henrietta turned to regard him.

"Oh, Georgie," She exclaimed, pulling him closer to her as she introduced her date. "This is Bloodrayne. She's my girlfriend."

The introduction that Henrietta was dating a woman didn't send Georgie into silent shock, but the fact that this was an old ally of Mike Makowski's gang had the younger Goth biting his bottom lip a bit. "B-but," He began to stammer a bit as both Ethan and Dylan seem to glance over at him. "She's a Vamp!"

"So what if she is?" Henrietta snapped. Georgie flinched at her harsh counter and Bloodrayne quickly laid a hand against her upper arm.

"I-I thought we didn't like Vamps."

"I believe you just haven't actually hung out with someone like me, Georgie," Bloodrayne was finally talking, and her voice was airy somewhat that Georgie couldn't help but turn his attention onto her. "You're probably use to the idiots at school that believe that they are part of a vampire cliché or something in-between. But to be honest, they're just trying to look between a combination of Goth and Emo, and failing miserably. They don't even appreciate the culture of vampirism and all those bullshit vampire movies recently…" Her voice stopped suddenly and she gripped her cup of coffee tightly before taking a gulp of it to quell her anger at those who she could tell were probably just going through a phase. Her predicament was somehow similar to his own, and Georgie couldn't help but see her in a new light.

"I like you," He said quietly. Bloodrayne smiled at him as she settled her mug of coffee down onto the table. Henrietta smiled as well at the reaction the younger Goth was showing, but Dylan, now on his second cigarette, couldn't help but make things more awkward for the teenager.

"Not as much as you like Ethan!" He laughed disputably as he sucked in the effective nicotine.

The teen stared down at his own cup of coffee before lifting his head proudly and staring intently at the red Goth. "Yeah, you're right Dylan. I do happen to like Ethan more!" He stated calmly as he could. Henrietta and Bloodrayne both threw loud gasps and awes behind him as he scooted closer to the elder, and half threw himself forward against the taller Goth's side; pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of his lips.

Ethan froze under the assault, and Dylan watched the emotions filter through him before he nudged him in his side. As Georgie pulled away, Ethan turned to regard the other Goth. A little peak of sadness spiked through Georgie by the half acknowledgement, and he leaned his head downwardly a bit in shame.

"God, Ethan!" Henrietta's voice snapped viciously out loud. "You're such a cold person! First choking him to the point that he's terrified of you, and now neglecting his infatuation with you!"

"Jesus, Henrietta! I'm not neglecting him," Ethan snapped back. There was shifting of movement, and the booth's cushion dipped a bit as Ethan scooted closer to the younger Goth. He wrapped his fingers underneath the teen's chin and lifted it upwardly a bit before their eyes met, and planted a similar small kiss upon his lips.

Georgie felt his body shake with some hidden emotion as he brought his arms upwards to wrap, once more, around the taller Goth's neck. He lifted himself upwardly a bit so their lips could push more fervently against one another's, and subsequently overstated his and Ethan's position on the booth. They fell to the side of the booth, tangled up in one another. Ethan landed on his back with the younger Goth perched over-top him – a situation that had them both feeling a bit deja-vu. Their mouths fell apart as the taller Goth nuzzled upwardly against the side of Georgie's neck before they heard a familiar gasp and a paired of awed-like noises as well.

"Jeez, guys!" Dylan shouted, breaking the two's intimate moment and somewhat scowling at them. As their level of lust slowly began to abide for the moment, they both astonishingly realized that Ethan's head was leaning closely towards the red Goth's upper thigh, almost to the point of touching his half black jeans. "Leave it for the bedroom!"

Georgie moved off of the elder and sat back as Ethan pulled himself up as well. Dylan huffed as he flicked his used cigarette behind him and the waitress's nasal like voice could be heard scolding them. Georgie held the red Goth's gaze, and couldn't help the snarky comment that emerged from him. "What's the matter, Dylan? Upset that you didn't find a date at the club?"

** FIN **

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**

**A/N:** I want to extend a deep gratitude to the immense views I've gotten on this little story of mine. I didn't expect it to exceed so much - so thank you for taking the time to read this entire multi-part/section thingy. Also, many thanks for the comments left!


End file.
